


[Vid] All Through the Night

by dar_vidder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s05e01 Arthur's Bane, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dar_vidder/pseuds/dar_vidder
Summary: Keep with me forward all through the night.





	[Vid] All Through the Night

Merlin vid to the song "All Through the Night" by Sleeping At Last. Created for 2018 Merlin Canon Fest. My chosen episodes were 501 and 502 - Arthur's Bane. Please choose 1080p for best quality.

  



End file.
